


Dare Game

by Eruphadriel



Series: Cullen x Atheva x Triss [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his friends call it a night, Cullen is left playing dare-or-drink with Inquisitor Atheva Lavellan and Triss Trevelyan, one of his recruits. But the night is far from over just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontknowcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/gifts).



> Atheva Lavellan belongs to my friend Kellie (dontknowcats), and Triss Trevelyan belongs to me. Thanks for letting me borrow Atheva!

Summer shadows gathered like dust in the corners of Cullen’s quarters. The quiet of midnight was broken by the deafening waves of cricket song that travelled with the warm winds, and the high clink of the whiskey bottle against Atheva’s glass.

“Your turn, Cullen,” she said, swirling the honey-dark contents of her cup.

Cullen frowned. He leaned back on his elbow and stared up into the starry skies through the ragged hole in his roof. Ever since Bull, Dorian, and Varric had called it a night, his turn was coming more often and ideas less so.

“Atheva,” he said carefully, “I dare you to… hang from the loft for sixty seconds straight!”

Triss puffed her cheeks in mock surprise. “ _Maker_ , but you’re good at coming up with dares.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes at the soldier. “And I suppose you have a better idea?”

“As a matter of fact, Atheva, I dare you to sneak into Blackwall’s barn and steal a pair of his knickers.”

The Inquisitor shook her head and slid Cullen’s glass towards him. “Unless you come up with a good dare, Commander…”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, snatching the glass from the floor and gulping it down. Warmth spread all through his chest and he hissed at the sting in his mouth.

“Your turn,” Triss said, shifting so that she leaned against the edge of Cullen’s bed.

The elf only had to think for a second. Then her eyes rose to meet Cullen’s, a wicked light in them. Her gaze slid to Triss, then back. Cullen’s heart stopped, fearing what evils the Inquisitor had in mind.

“I dare you to kiss,” she declared in a whisper, as if all of Orlais could hear her and denounce the act as scandal.

Triss chuckled and brought her drink to her lips. “To kiss whom?”

“Each other.”

The soldier coughed hard as her whiskey went down the wrong way. Cullen remained perfectly still as Triss struggled to gather herself, hoping that he might vanish into the shadows. If Atheva was joking, she gave no indication of the deceit. Her seriousness was plain as the  _vallaslin_  on her face.

“Are you sure?” Triss asked disbelievingly once she had composed herself enough to speak.

“You’re not considering – You don’t – But that would be –” Cullen stammered before giving up.

“I don’t want to force down another glass just because you’re uptight,” she answered hotly.

“We have nothing else to drink, Triss.” Cullen picked up the empty bottle to show her.

“Ooh! Cullen, do you remember that Qunari liquor I brought back from Orlais? Do you still have it in your desk?” Atheva got to her feet.

“You would take Qunari liquor over me?” gasped Triss. “I can’t say I’m not offended, Commander.”

As Atheva started down the ladder, and the memory of the bottle’s dizzying smell hit him, Cullen called out to her:

“Wait.”

One word was enough for Atheva to spring back to her place on the floor. She folded her legs beneath her and smiled widely, bouncing a little in tipsy anticipation. Triss set her glass down and slowly, deliberately, shifted close to Cullen. The commander steeled himself and tapped his index finger upon his scar. Triss nodded. He shut his eyes.

Her lips were warm against the side of his mouth. That was all he could register before she pulled away. Before he could even open his eyes, Atheva made a noise of disappointment.

“That’s it? That was terrible!”

“You asked for a kiss, and she gave me one,” said Cullen, at last opening his eyes. “Now it’s her turn. Triss?”

Cullen’s sudden enthusiasm for their dare-or-drink game struck the soldier. She took a moment to think about what she would ask.

“Cullen,” she started.

“Yes?” he pressed, eager for the topic to change and that damn tingly feeling to leave his mouth.

“Kiss me like you  _mean_  it.”

Cullen groaned and buried his face in his hands as Atheva’s giggles bubbled up and filled the air. When he looked up, Triss smirked triumphantly at him, her cheeks and ears pink from a night of drinking. As the Inquisitor’s laughter faded and seconds ticked by, Cullen remained steadfast in his silence.

After a moment, Triss sighed sadly. She frowned at Atheva.

“Did you say the bottle was in his desk?” she asked, moving to get up.

Cullen snatched her wrist to keep her in place. Atheva gasped softly. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. Not if he had to sit through war council with a pounding headache.

Triss inhaled sharply as he leaned towards her, his hand upon hers. If he thought any longer of the liquor’s fiery taste, Cullen would be sick. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on hers, his focus fixed on her soft breath upon his lips as he drew closer. He thought of how he would do it, for how long and how intense. What if she didn’t think it good enough? Triss’s hazel eyes flickered from his mouth to his gaze.

He brushed his lips across hers. His heart paused at the sound of her shock, a short inhale just shy of a gasp. His thoughts dissolved, and he kissed her.

Triss’s hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb running a line across his stubble. Cullen’s own hand instinctively rose to tilt her chin up, angling her so that he could deepen the kiss. She was gentle, almost timid at first. But as the seconds flew by, Triss wound her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, snatching his bottom lip between hers and sucking softly.

The sensation made Cullen shiver. A pleased hum escaped him despite himself, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Her tongue ran along his lip, sending shockwaves all through him. The sound of his empty glass tipping over yanked him back to reality. Cullen pulled away, a flush blooming over his cheeks. Triss’s hand was on his chest, her palm hot through the thin fabric of his tunic. From the light in her eyes, Cullen could tell she felt his hammering heart against her touch.

It was then that the two became acutely aware of the Inquisitor’s shocked, enthralled stare. Her cheeks burned bright red. She gripped the hem of her tunic tight. Atheva’s mouth curled into a devious smirk.

“Do it again,” she breathed, and crawled towards them, floorboards groaning softly beneath her.

Triss offered the Inquisitor her hand in beckoning. “I think I’d rather kiss you,” she said in a growl.

Atheva was in her lap in a blink, one leg on either side of the soldier. Cullen pulled away from them as their mouths clashed together, their kiss desperate, bodies writhing against one another. Triss’s palms skated up the Inquisitor’s legs and dragged her closer.

“Creators,” gasped Atheva before her voice was stolen away by another kiss.

Cullen shifted slightly, his trousers suddenly uncomfortable. All the booze he had been punished with for denying dares surely played a factor in the sudden rush of heat that overwhelmed him. But, more likely, it was the way Triss trailed her mouth along the slender curve of Atheva’s neck, leaving ravenous bite marks to declare her path. The commander rolled his hips again, his hard cock finding sweet purchase against the strained suspension of his breeches.

“Impatient for your turn, Commander?” panted Atheva. Though her breath was short, her voice dripped with playfulness.

“Don’t you like watching us?” Triss teased.

“I would rather participate,” he admitted, his voice hoarse with longing

Atheva hummed in amusement. “How unfortuna– Oh!” She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted herself onto her knees, giving Triss better access as the soldier ran her fingers along the apex of her thighs.

Cullen swallowed hard and worked his lip between his teeth, cock throbbing with desire as he watched the Inquisitor grind against Triss’s hand. A skilled pull of Atheva’s pant laces, and the soldier was wrist-deep in her trousers, pressing kisses across the elf’s collarbone.

Triss cocked an eyebrow. “How long have you been this wet, Atheva?” she whispered.

The woman looked away shyly. “Since I got you two alone.”

His cock twitched at the very thought, begging for attention. Cullen heard his heart pound in his ears. With her free hand, Triss unlaced her own breeches and spread her legs a little. She guided Atheva’s hand into her pants. The Inquisitor made a noise of surprise.

“And how long have you been like this?” she asked in a tipsy giggle.

Triss nodded to Cullen. “Since our Commander kissed me like he meant it.”

The two turned their gazes on the commander who, taking advantage of their distraction, rubbed himself through his trousers. With coquettish laughter, they went back to rutting against each other. Their laughter soon turned to moans. Cullen watched with half-lidded eyes as Atheva pulled Triss’s tunic over her head and kissed across the edges of her binding top. The soldier all but ripped Atheva’s shirt open, clasps clicking as she parted the fabric and pulled down her slip to tongue a nipple. Atheva let her head fall back, a strained cry emerging from her. Triss let her teeth graze the sensitive skin, sucking until it was taut.

“Maker,” rasped Cullen. The front of his trousers was damp with his arousal. The spreading stain caught Triss’s eye.

“Do you think we’ve teased him long enough?” she asked.

Their thoughts the same, the two untangled themselves from one another and got to their feet. Cullen scrambled to stand, a night of drinking quickly catching up with him as his head spun and swam. His dizziness was made worse by his companions, who knelt side by side upon his bed. Atheva leaned forward, hands pressed between her legs, her breasts spilling from her shirt.

“Undress us, Commander,” she lured, and he swore he had stumbled into a dream.

When he finally composed himself enough to move, he started with Atheva. He brushed his fingers over her bare breasts, her nipple still wet from Triss’s mouth, and she stiffened at his touch. Eyes locked on him, the Inquisitor watched as Cullen undid each clasp with care and slid her jacket off. Her undershirt and slip came next, white fabric crumpling on the floor at Cullen’s bare feet. Atheva laid back and lifted her hips off of the bed as he tugged her trousers off. Next to her, Triss had her hand down her pants, observing with the occasional twitch of her hips.

When he returned for her smalls, damp with arousal, Cullen pressed a kiss to Atheva’s knee and hooked his fingers in the waistband. Her glistening, pink sex exposed to him in the candlelight, Cullen couldn’t resist planting a kiss there. He barely leaned forward to do so before Triss cupped his chin and turned him to face her.

“Not yet,” she chastised him.

Cullen turned his attention onto the soldier. “You’ll pay for that, private,” he growled as he slipped his fingers beneath the tight band of her binding top.  
He struggled for a moment, but the top eventually landed with the rest. It left red lines across her pale, freckled skin. Triss repeated Atheva’s actions, laying back and letting the commander pull her leathers and smalls away. As she laid there, she gazed lovingly at Atheva.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” she whispered, her cheeks turning a lurid pink. “I understand his impatience.”

Atheva giggled behind her hand. “Then let’s hurry and get him undressed, too,  _ma'arlath_.”

Cullen’s heart skipped as the Inquisitor took his hand and pulled him onto the bed between them. The two slid their hands under his tunic, running their fingers along the lines of his scars and muscles. They lifted it over his head, mussing Cullen’s golden curls. His tunic hardly fluttered to the floor before they had him on his back, locks splayed out over the pillows, peppering kisses all over him.

They followed the contours of his tensing muscles, tongues darting out to taste here, teeth nipping there, both of their mouths working down towards the waistband of his trousers. The tickling sensation vanished. Cullen glanced down to find the two exchanging wicked glances. Triss leaned down and gave him a kiss over his pants.

“Did we do that, Commander?” she asked innocently, the vibration of her voice against him making his cock twitch with need. “What is when we kissed each other?”

Atheva positioned herself behind the soldier. “Or when we did this?”

Cullen couldn’t see what the Inquisitor did, but whatever it was, it made Triss squeeze her eyes shut and groan with delight. She grasped the waistband of his trousers and thrust back against Atheva’s touch. Cullen’s hips instinctively bucked at the sounds she made.

Atheva pulled her hands away. “I believe our Commander wants some attention,” she told Triss.

Triss gathered herself and rolled the tip of his pant lace between her thumb and forefinger. “I think he’s earned it. He’s been so patient.” She pulled the lace.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at her patronizing tone, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. Not while she and Atheva worked his trousers and smalls down to his ankles. Cullen kicked them off with urgency. His dripping wet cock met the hot summer haze that clung to him, and he shivered. Cullen fisted the sheets in his hand as the two licked their lips, exchanging hungry glances.

Triss’s tongue wound around the head of his cock before taking him but a few inches into her hot mouth. Atheva deft hands worked his cock, squeezing and twisting and pumping until Cullen let out her name in a groan. Triss pulled away from him.

“It seems he wants you the most,” she said before cupping the back of the Inquisitor’s neck and sealing her mouth over Atheva’s.

When the parted, Atheva grinned. “Mmm…” she hummed. “You taste good, Commander. Would you like a taste?”

Cullen nodded vigorously, eager for more contact. Triss leaned away and watched as Atheva held her scarlet hair back and took him into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the sensitive head before pulling away and crawling up to him. She straddled his chest and pressed her mouth to his. Cullen let the tip of his tongue trace along her bottom lip. His essence still on her tongue, Triss yet sucking and pumping his cock, Cullen threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her bottom lip between his. Atheva’s kiss sent tingles all through him, his head spinning –

“Oh, sweet Maker!” he cried against her mouth as Triss sank onto his cock with a satisfied sigh.

Atheva broke the kiss and peered over her shoulder at the soldier, who raised herself onto her knees only to drop back down onto Cullen.

“And why do you get to have all the fun?” huffed the Inquisitor.

Triss held Cullen still as she rocked her hips. “He’s ours to use however we please, Your Worship,” she said, voice tight as she leaned forward to let her clit rub against him with each shallow thrust. “Not just mine. Take your pleasure how y-you will.”

The tremble in her voice made Cullen struggle against her grip, thrusting up into her in the hopes that he might make her lose her voice entirely. Atheva smirked and in one, swift movement, she had one leg on either side of his head. Cullen craned his neck, anticipating the taste of her sex, the warmth of her. But Atheva pulled away teasingly, snapping her tongue. She was in charge tonight. They both were. Cullen laid back into the pillows, and the Inquisitor lowered herself onto him.

The moment he tasted her, Cullen couldn’t stop himself. He traced her folds with the tip of his tongue, lapped ardently at her spot, thrust his tongue into her entrance. If it weren’t for Triss’s soft, wet heat clenching around his manhood, he could have forgotten about his own pleasure and revelled for hours in theirs. The commander grasped Atheva’s ass and forced her closer, sucking her clit until her legs shook, then drawing her back from the edge.

All the while, Cullen kept his eyes on her. The ardour that swam in her eyes, the way her pleasure-stricken expression twisted her _vallaslin_ … The pair of pale hands that slipped around her hips and pulled her back. Triss let her hands roam, fingers skating over the voluptuous curve of the Inquisitor’s breasts and tweaking her nipples. Atheva pressed into her touch, her partners’s names mangled with those of gods and unintelligible moans. With every upward thrust, Triss cussed, and triumph filled Cullen a second before a wave of hot pleasure hit him.

Triss’s pace quickly grew sporadic, the chaos of her thrusts making Cullen’s muscles clench and heat bloom all over him. She left long, red trails across Atheva’s chest, which heaved and hitched with every gasping breath she took as Cullen brought her back to the edge of orgasm. He felt Triss squeeze around him, saw her hand fall to the Inquisitor’s thigh for balance as she came, and he let Atheva ride out her own climax. She grabbed the headboard with one hand and fisted the other in his hair, angling him how she wanted, her hips setting a random, desperate pace.

They cried out his name in short succession, and at the sound Cullen groaned against his Inquisitor’s sex and spent himself in his recruit. He dug his nails into Atheva’s back, trailing bright scarlet lines down the contours of her muscles. It seemed long minutes before the three of them slowed. Atheva swung her leg over and fell onto her back alongside him as Triss eased herself off of his cock. White seed spilled down her muscular thigh as she crawled up to the Inquisitor and pressed her mouth to the markings she had left on Atheva’s breasts.

“Sorry,” she cooed between gentle kisses.

“Don’t be,” Atheva replied breathlessly.

Triss rolled over to lay on Cullen’s left. She propped herself up on her elbow, tracing shapes over his scarred chest.

“I’m sure our Commander has checked off plenty of boxes tonight.”

“Pardon me?” pressed Cullen.

Triss snorted. “Oh, come now, Rutherford.” She ticked each off on her fingers. “Two people at once, the Inquisitor, one of your soldiers,” she clapped her hand to her chest, “bigender,” she gestured to Atheva, “an elf –”

Cullen pinched one of her nipples. Triss whimpered and bit her lip until it turned white.

“I said you would pay for reigning me in,” he reminded her. “And I meant it.”

“Now?” Atheva prompted. “Already, Commander?”

Cullen shook his head. “Next time. And there will be a next time, yes?”

He found his answer in the way they kissed his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
